White Collar and the BloodHound
by Black Collar
Summary: Love is in the air...or somewhat as Rock finds love with some terminator maid and vice versa. What will happen when these two finally meet face to face? All I can say is be prepared. There will be Lemons.
1. Unexpected Unification

**White Collar and the Bloodhound**

**By Black collar**

All of Black Lagoon and characters isn't owned by me

Author's Note: Hello to everyone out there. This is my first attempt at writing a story. It's very weird, unusual, and a good read. You will be taken on a ride. Prepare for all that is random and amazement.

**Chapter 1: **

**Unexpected unification **

Rock was busy drinking very slowly on his glass of rum as he glanced around the room coming to the conclusion that this new bar was…..well small in attendance. "Well this is different from the YellowFlag," he thought. Rock decided to take a break from the Lagoon for a while. Was it because of Revy? No, he became used to her constant mood swings and her always pointing a gun at his head just to see if he'll ever piss his pants. He just thought the time was right to relax from it all. There were times when he missed the adventures with the crew but there were other times that he felt a break was a good option. He had enough revenue to last for six months so he was good. After ¾ of an hour, he rose from his seat and exited the bar. He walked at a slow pace remembering most of the times with the Lagoon: the time Revy revealed her childhood or lack there of, the time when Revy almost killed him and proved to be a badass. Each moment after the next was like a wake up call to him as he finally approached the hotel he was staying for a few months. "Finally," he said as he was unable to move and after entering and shutting the door ended falling on his comfy bed. The room had enough space for two people, a kitchen, basically the essentials. Exhausted, Rock eyes began to shut as he dreamt about past incidents that occurred when he joined the Lagoon: Aside from Revy yelling at his ass 24/7, being almost killed by a terminator maid, meeting young kids who were very deceptive, etc. The list was never-ending. 2 hours had elapsed and Rock slowly made his way into a sitting position looking around the room and walked in the kitchen for a smoke when…

(Knock at the door)

"Huh?" The negotiator thought. "I wasn't expecting company. I wonder who it could be." Being the brains of the lagoon, he thought of many possibilities from lower class criminals to many enemies of the lagoon crew. "Someone must have a vendetta against me or I might be bait again." A few seconds there was silence but then there was more knocking. "Who is it?

- El sol de rescuesta plays in the background -

"It's me."

"Wha…what?"Rock said with a confused look

"I would like to discuss something with you." The maid said very calmly

The negotiator exhaled and very slowly opened the door.

Rock raised one of his eye brows to the maid.

Yes, she was different: Longer purple hair, combined with a new gray combat attire although she still had those glasses which would try to hide the eyes of a soldier.

"You're not here to kill me?

She raised her glasses up a little. "No but you know you wouldn't have time to ask that if I was."

"Right."

"So what is it that would want to discuss?"

"Well…."

Just as Roberta was about to explain the situation, a familiar voice could he heard down the hall

Rock sighed and yes his sigh said it all.

"Hey Dumbass. You know you could at least call." Two hands couldn't had said it any better

"And I'm glad to see you too Revy." Rock reintroduced himself to Revy

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Well I had to fucking make sure you were alright and I to escort this terminator here." Revy explained

Rock grabbed a pack of cigarettes and handed one of the cigs to Revy and lit one.

"Well at least you know how to treat a girl." Revy said with a little sarcasm.

Rock sighed. "So Roberta, can you explain why you're here?"

"Yes..." she started as she tilted her glasses a little "…. I'm in need of someone to play the part of my lover. You see, there's a group of men who are after me and I don't want any of them.

"To do what?" Rock added

"No, forgive me. I meant I don't want to date any of them. If they saw me with another man, maybe they'll stop looking for me."

Revy finally let out a big laugh surprised at the explanation given by the chambermaid.

"OMG! You must be desperate going after Rock. "

"You know Revy's right," Rock said. "I mean there are other people available. What makes me the perfect option for you?"

Revy's eyes widen slightly. "I'm right? Ok, who are you and what have you done with Rock?"

"Well…." Roberta cleared her throat and began. "I've heard about your reputation over Renopaur. You have skills of an intelligent man. You are an expert of planning ahead and executing them to prosper. I think any woman would appreciate those qualities in a man.

Now Rock was the one who was astonished by Roberta's words.

"Rock, don't tell me you're desperate now. Eda would be a surprise but _her_? Come on." Revy added

Rock would loosened his tie and stare at his comrade.

"Revy, I'd rather be desperate for her than die knowing I was desperate for nobody."

Rock expected for Revy to point her gun at his head to test him but that didn't occur this time.

The room grew silent for a couple of minutes

"Whatever Dumbass. Go get your fuckin ass killed if you want," Revy said as she made her way out the door closing it in a normal matter. It was now the Terminator maid and the Negotiator left alone.

"I want to thank you…..for having young master stopping me." Roberta said as the silence broke

"Wait, how do you know it was me who planned all of it? Did Garcia tell you? Rock questioned.

Roberta turned to face Rock's face not taking her eyes off the negotiator. "As I said previously, you are great at planning ahead and a successful negotiator. Everyone else talk with their weapons but you mostly talk with your mouth. That's how I know."

Rock began rubbing the back of his head still keeping his eyes on Roberta.

"Well I'm impressed. You really are smart which reminds me, you came away with horrendous injuries. How were you able to look uninjured?"

She replied, "There are good doctors around who are great with restructuring limbs and other parts of the anatomy. It hurts a little but it's doing well."

"Wow, some story. Well give me a couple of hours to think about your offer." Rock stated

"Of course." She said

She rose from the bed, did a little curtsey to Rock before leaving. "And Rock...thank you."

Rock had tomorrow to tell Roberta his decision. He got up and drank some water walked back to the bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. He didn't have any memories of Roberta let alone good ones than seeing her in battle but most of all how she kicked Revy's ass despite the match being a draw. He couldn't stop thinking of her braided hair and eyes. Most individuals wouldn't like the sight of her eyes but after seeing Revy's so many times, it wasn't surprising. With that said, Rock ended falling into a deep sleep. The rising sun's light beamed on Rock who woke up with a big yawn as he stretched his arm, took his shower, and put on his non original suit.

"Well it's time." Rock said as he stared at the fast-moving clock

Just then a knock was at the door.

"Who is it?" Rock asked while adjusting his tie.

"It's me Rock. Roberta."

Rock opened the door slowly as he recognized the eyes of the bloodhound from last night and her usual maid attire.

"Umm…come in," he said recognizing her suitcase and parasol not being phased by her unique artillery

She placed her equipment on the floor and sat on the edge of Rock's bed. Rock joined her and gave her some tea he made. "Thank you." She said giving what appeared as a quick smile. "Anytime," Rock smiled back

"So have you made your decision Rock?"She said looking down with her fists clenched together.

"Yes. It was difficult at first. I mean it's not often a woman like you ask someone like me to secretly be your lover."He sighed. "But who knows, this could be very fun and it's better than getting drunk at a bar all day. Roberta, I accept."

Roberta smiled but then just as Rock was going to get up, Roberta grabbed her parasol and aimed it straight at Rock's head. Actually, it was touching Rock's head

"So the dog finally reveals herself? I should've known this wouldn't last well." Rock said as he kept his cool still focusing at her.

"You should've listened to her. Then you would've lived." Roberta explained as her voice got more serious and she had those bloodshot eyes staring at the negotiator.

"It's a shame though that another blood trail will start because of you." Rock added

"It's a shame you will not live long enough. I thank you for accepting." Roberta added

"Since you did save the life of young master, I'll give you a chance to say your parting words." She continued with her parasol still pointed.

"How about no matter how much a dog changes her bark, her bite will always be what defines her." Rock said with determination not frighten at all by the Terminator maid

"Clever to the end. GOODBYE ROCK."

END


	2. Preparations of War

Chapter 2

Preparation for war

Author's Note: Thanks to whoever read the first chapter. This is my random story of Rock and Roberta. Hope you all enjoy yourselves. More random moments to come.

"How about no matter how much a dog changes her bark, her bite will be what defines her." Rock said without any fear.

"Clever to the end. GOODBYE ROCK." Roberta said as she pointed the parasol at Rock's head ready to fire.

For a split second, Rock's life appeared to dwindle however, he was standing alive and well.

Roberta's grip on the weapon gradually began slipping down from Rock's head to the floor where she dropped it. The eyes of the bloodhound began to revert back into the innocent eyes she possessed before. She then pulled her arm back left hooked Rock but she ended up having that same look Revy had when she attempted to knock the negotiator out cold. Rock was still a statue, not moving for a second. Without hesitation, Roberta embraced Rock holding him tight but not to break his ribs.

Then the silence was broken.

"You really are different." Roberta added.

Rock didn't speak yet. He let go of the embrace, grabbed her by the shoulder, and sat her down on the bed beside him.

He sighed then spoke. "Yea. You're right about that." Before Roberta was about to speak again, rock had added, "Wait!" He gently grabbed her glasses and placed them aside a coffee table. There, he was free to see her naked eyes without any cover up.

"Now we can continue." Rock said

"I see." Roberta looked at the ceiling for a second and back towards Rock.

"I want answers. What was that about? First you don't want to kill me, then you ask me to date you, you want to kill me, and then you decide not to?"

"Yes, about that…." Roberta said. "Forgive me, I had to see."

"See?" Rock said. "No don't tell me…."

"Yes, I knew you had a hunch." The maid added

"I know you're not a soldier Rock but I've heard how tough you are. I wanted to experience for myself and witness your toughness. You amaze me. You had a gun pointed to your head and I could've killed you but even with a gun to your head, you didn't change yourself. You were still Rock." She began a smile but not fully. "Now I see why most women appear to adore you."

"I wouldn't say that but I appreciate the compliment." Rock stated. "However, I believe there's more to your story."

Roberta nodded. "I knew you were a tough man but I also know that your expertise at negotiating were above average. Since there were no other negotiators who were available, I knew you would be the guy for the job."

"You really thought this through. I have a question though."

"Hmm?" Roberta said

"These guys who want to date you…"Rock's voice got slightly deeper, "Do they work for the Cartel or are they former soldiers that you dated?"

"Nothing ever gets passed you?" She stated. "No, they don't work for the Cartel and aren't former soldiers.

"So why not kill them? They don't sound as strong as you lead on." Rock added

"It's not like someone like you to suggest killing."

"I know but I remember the last time I tried to negotiate with you."

Rock remembered the time Roberta and Revy were fighting and he suggested talking things out but to no avail.

"Yea. I remember that. I got to give you credit that you actually attempted to stop us from fighting knowing what we have done." Roberta said showing a grin

"Anyway, I wouldn't suggest killing but why don't you deal with them?"

"Forgive me again, I lied."She confessed.

"Why would you lie about that?" he questioned

She turned around not wanting to reveal her emotions. She stood up, "Look at me Rock. Do you think anyone would want to date someone like myself? I'm not sure what to do." She wanted to hide that killing side from herself and thought being a killer is what defined her. Then Rock did something he no other would attempt. What he would do would be suicide to most but rock was an exception.

He grabbed her by the collar and began, "Wait a damn sec! This is who I'm supposed to date? A soldier who feels sorry for herself?! No fucking way am I agreeing to your offer. I believed I was about to date Roberta…no….Rosarita DeCisneros, the Bloodhound of Florencia but noooo. I was wrong. Here I am about to date someone who can't stop feeling sorry for herself. Sure, you're a fucking soldier, a terminator maid, but most of all, you are a woman! That is one aspect about yourself you can't change!"

She removed the grip that Rock had on her and it appeared Rock may have gone to the extreme on her. Her eyes were fixated on the parasol and there was that illusion that Rock would get punched or shot but she didn't turn her face back and told Rock, "Thank you. I see you're not one of those kiss ass negotiators. I feel like shit now."

"Same here." Rock exhaled and the continued,

"Listen, I don't know what happened in your life but I do know you killed many but that doesn't mean you should accept defeat. You're still in a war against the demons within. Oh, to answer your question, I would date a woman like you."

"Why would you want to be with someone like me? Roberta questioned.

"…Because it's been awhile since I met a woman determined to change herself." He stated

She turned around and got into another embrace with him. Rock caressed her hair and after a few minutes, released the embrace." I would like to go out with you." Roberta tried to hide her blush as Rock made fun of it. "I think you got light case of blood on your face." Both exhaled at the same time. "Now I have a question for you." Roberta said as Rock had this look as if he knew the question she was going to ask. "Why go out with me and not Revy? Is she too much woman for you? Rock sat down as he closed his eyes and sighed. "She's a great woman but not the one to date. I tried twice and she thought I was drunk. She's the gun and I'm the bullet but it becomes useless when the bullet and gun are alone. If there is no bullets within the gun then what's the point?"

"I see." The maid said

"Don't worry. I'm ok," Rock lied

"You're not. If you were ok, you wouldn't be in a hotel all alone. So that's why you left. You didn't take a break from the Lagoon. You took a break from her." She explained.

"Well I wouldn't call it a break." He said

"We should discuss this more over dinner negotiator."She explained

"I concur." Rock said while rubbing his head

"By the way..." Roberta was about to ask something. "Where are you taking me tonight?"

"Um...How about we go somewhere for two big macs?" He tried to catch her off guard with that joke

Before she departed the hotel, she grabbed her parasol and pointed it at Rock but this time with a smile. "You take me to that place and I'll kill you." With that said, she almost made her exit when…"I'll remember that." Rock got up and grabbed a smoke.

"Wait," she interrupted, "What time are you picking me up?"

"How about tomorrow morning at nine?" He said

"No." She called out

"Huh. Why not?" He questioned

"I'm going to pick you up at 8." She said happily out of character

She then departed without waiting for Rock to reply with a Yes.

Before Rock finished smoking, he noticed that he left Roberta's glasses on the coffee stand. In addition, he also thought about what to get her. Women usually like flowers but this was an exception. "What do you get the bloodhound of Florencia," he thought. This was tough even for the negotiator. First, he had to get something to wear. While he was thinking that, he thought of Roberta in a fancy dress. Yes she was always in maid attire but visualizing her in a formal dress was unusual and funny. After a smoke, Rock decided it was time to purchase his new formal suit. He wanted something good but not too formal. He had just a day to plan everything and he wanted the date to be romantic but at the same time exciting, something that Roberta would knock her head over heels for. "This is going to take some time to think. What would she like?" He pondered. Rock decided to take a stroll around the city to decide which places would be exceptional for them. He walked around and found a few areas that would make Roberta smile in a good way. Meanwhile, Roberta was lying on a bed somewhere with her head in the clouds having limitless thoughts. "Is it possible for someone like myself to actually have normality? I'm astonished a guy like him would even contemplate taking me out. I hope he doesn't go overboard." The thought of the possibility of dating someone of Rock's stature made her grin. Back at the hotel, the day had ended as Rock finished planning for his rendezvous with the terminator maid. At first, his hands began to quake a little but after thinking of the positives, they stopped. "I'm flabbergasted just thinking about dating someone of her caliber let alone being in her presence. Many ordinary men would piss their pants if they actually attempted to go out on a date. This definitely is another war on a battlefield." A couple hours elapsed as Rock peered at the clock, it was time to sleep. Before snoozing, Rock stared in the ceiling excited that he was about to go through a marathon with the bloodhound of Florencia. "Hope your Ready Roberta." He fell asleep

END


	3. The War Begins

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews, likes, and favoring. It's been great so far with the first two chapters. This chapter will be longer than the others but will be worth it and I do mean longer.

**Chapter 3: The War begins**

The rays of the sun shined on Rock's body as the break of dawn emerged, he yawned a couple of times, and sat up allowing his body to fully awake. He was very immaculate when it came to keeping the place organized. Still on the coffee table laid the maid's glasses. Just then Rock's body awakened when he remembered what today is.

"OMG! Today is my date with Roberta! Wait. What the Fuck did I just utter?" He glanced at the clock and fortunately he had precisely an hour and a half until Roberta would make her emergence. Finally, his body awakened and now he could commence with his last minute preparations. He spent 15 minutes in the bathroom and he was putting on his pants, he imagined kissing Roberta on the lips which caused the Rock in his pants to harden a little. As he realized what was about to happen, he exhaled thinking of office work to calm him down. He peered at the clock and an hour and 15 minutes remained as Rock didn't panic as he was used to finishing his work on time. As he finished getting fully clad: He had a new black pants, still the same white shirt but with a black tie instead of a green tie, and shimmering black shoes as he had on Right Guard, a little of cologne, and in addition, he added a little gel to his hair. "Aw, there they are." He said as he stared at the purple carnations for Roberta. It wasn't a dozen though. It was more like about four to be exact. As he gazed at the clock, time was elapsing faster than he anticipated. He had about 10 minutes until a new war was going to win and this war was dissimilar to any other around: dating the Bloodhound of Florencia. Her fortitude was on a different plateau but despite her strength and attitude, she was still a woman, a beautiful one no doubt. Rock sat down by the bed with his fist clenched together as there was nothing else to perform except to await for the arrival of Roberta as Rock was picturing her manifestation from wearing a long dress to wearing a short skirt or hell, she could dress in her usual maid attire. One minute remained as Rock exhaled and rose from the edge of the bed folding his arms attempting not to have any signs of nervousness on his face nor any part of his body. Eight o'clock was here and there was no turning back. However, there wasn't a knock yet. Rock didn't want to have the thought of him getting stood up although it has never taken place in his life. Just then…..

(Knock, knock, knock)

Rock exhaled and walked to the door and he unlocked it. The door opened slowly and Rock was amazed to witness who was in front of him. "Rosarita Cisneros." He said as she made her way into Rock's room. She wasn't in her maid attire. She was in her alternative attire or her battle outfit with the white vest and blue jeans. Her purple hair wasn't braided but instead was free to flow with the wind. Rock was astounded unable to resist her existence at the time as she spoke.

"Call me Roberta Rock." She said making her way to the edge of the bed staring at Rock's outfit and figure.

"it's a beautiful name." He stated.

"Thank you for the compliment but I prefer Roberta."

"Understood Roberta."

She stood up scrutinizing the room and examined how the room was very immaculate.

"You're very good at cleaning." She stated

"No, I'm just good at not making a clutter." He replied

"Oh yea." He called out walking straight to the coffee table gathering the glasses she apparently forgot and then walked back towards her and handed them. "You left this."

"I know." She confessed.

"What do you mean by you know?" He questioned

"I wanted to distinguish how good you are with caring for items and my perception of you is correct." She said giving off a little sign of happiness.

"Well when you're around someone who's known for making a mess, you got to know how to maintain a very fresh environment."

"Well said Rock."

"Now….where are you taking me today? I like the room but being outside would be a better site for a date." She said while stretching her arms.

"Well first things first." Rock walked towards her and handed the maid a few carnations wrapped around with a ribbon. This was the first time she received a present in this outward appearance. She wasn't really used to receiving gifts let alone dating.

"They're beautiful."

"Do you mind if I leave the glasses and carnations in here?" She asked.

"Yea, now let's go." He grabbed her by the wrist which made her respond by countering his grip and throwing him on the bed which made her react by picking him off the bed and bowing.

"Forgive me. I'm not used to those customs. I reacted with my instincts on the battlefield."

"Riiiight."

Rock grabbed her wrist gently this time as they exited the room and closed the door.

(The Blood Rose Café) 8:30am

The "opposites attract" couple made their arrival to the Blood Rose café: A restaurant known for the aroma of its bread, the taste for its delicious coffee, and its beautiful roses. Although the inside was a remarkable place, Rock thought the date would be better if outside so he could see the light and also focus his attention on Roberta. Then a waitress emerged, "Hello, may I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like to order some French toast and coffee and cream, Rock said. "Alright then, "the waitress responded. "….and what would you like miss?" "Same order as him." Roberta responded. "Thank you. I will have your orders in 5 minutes. ""So what now?" Roberta asked. "How are Garcia and Fabiola?" Rock asked. "Fabiola still loathes you for what you did with young master but he's happy that you saved us." "Yea, I still expect her to have distaste for my plan but I'm glad someone believes I saved someone. In reality, I didn't but maybe someday, I will." Rock stated. "You did save someone. Actually you saved more than one person. If not for your tactics, young master and I would not be alive today." Rock smiled. "Well I'm relieved." The waitress came with their orders. "Here you two are." "Thank you." They both responded synchronized. They began devouring the French toast which they drenched with syrup. "Hmmm! This is delicious." Rock said enjoying the taste shooting up to his taste buds.

"Young master would love this. I want to master making delicious cuisines." Roberta said.

"What's wrong? You're not an expert in culinary arts?" Rock smirked making fun.

"Shut the hell up Rock. I was a soldier and very good at it. I was unable to transform from a soldier to a maid." Rock listened while finishing off his toast. "As a maid, I felt free from being Rosarita the terminator maid, The Bloodhound of Florencia. However, once young master was kidnapped, I felt myself reverting back to the Bloodhound. "

After Rock finished his toast, he responded. "Yea, I've never seen anyone survive explosions, cars ramming into stores, and slamming onto steel boxes. I thought you were a robot from the future."

"I appreciate the compliment Rock." She stated neither with a smile or a frown.

Rock was about to reply but he ended up burping which caused Roberta to giggle but then she to ended burping as well.

"C'mon. That's it for breakfast. Let's go have fun." Rock said as he grasped her hand

"Fun?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yea, wait one second." He got his money from his wallet and was about to place it on the table but Roberta stopped him.

"This is on me." she smiled

(Gun Shop) 11am

After 1 hour of walking around, the two arrived at their next destination: Hank's gun shop: A very fun place to analyze accuracy and focus.

"Weird place for a date Rock."

"I know but it is a good place to relieve stress." Rock stated

Rock stood back anticipating Roberta's power with a gun. Rock felt Roberta reverting back to her Bloodhound self but still aware where she was. "Watch Rock." Rock had his eyes focused on Roberta and then "Bam Bam Bam Bam" the bullet pierced its target right on. "Fuck. That's quite some aim." Rock said not pissing his pants but astonished. "Having this aim is a prerequisite of the FARC." Roberta added. "Come Rock. Let's analyze your aim." "My aim? Trust me. I'm horrible." Rock said trying while backing up a little. "This is a place to relieve stress." The dog cornered him in his own trap. "Touché." Rock having no choice but to participate in the fun.

"Well isn't this a good way to lose my virginity?" Rock utter sarcastically. He grabbed the pistol and aimed at the bull's-eye and "Bam Bam" went the bullet out the gun. When they examined the target, it had holes on the sides of the bull's-eye. "Impressive Rock." The moment she said that, Rock's back was turned meaning he had second thoughts about this. "I think I'll stick the guns to the professionals." She came and rested on his shoulders. "Rock, don't be ashamed of pulling that gun. It's easy to hold a gun but it's harder to shoot a gun. You may not notice it but you're a gun yourself and the difference is your bullets are infinite. (Sighing) "Gracias Roberta." (Roberta smiling)"If you think that being multilingual would impress me….then you must be a good negotiator. Where to next?"

"How about lunch at the beach?" rock asked

"Sure."

"Don't worry. It's a private beach. Just you and I." Rock smiled

12pm (Vertigo Beach)

What a colossal beach this was: There appeared to be infinite amounts of food courts, there were different lounge chairs each of them various colors, the weather was cloudy but not near the fact to where thunderstorms would emerge. "Very splendid weather." Roberta added. She wanted to rest on the lounge chairs but Rock would intervene. "No. how about here?" He pointed towards a table covered with an umbrella. She smiled not knowing why Rock preferred the table over the lounge chairs. "Roberta, now let's really have some fun." Roberta was left confused on the fun he meant but once she saw the position of his arm, she knew now what he was planning. "Aw, a little arm wrestling. You are a man of many surprises." She sat on the other side of the table positioning her arm ready to amuse and she had a smile but with a side of curiosity. "Will you go easy on me? She questioned. "I thought I was supposed to ask that." Rock smiled. The fight began and her arm easily fell to the table. "Come on Roberta. I know you're stronger than that. "Alright then….."She said. "Try taking my arm down this time." "I can tell she's serious this time." He thought. Rock began to move her arm and her steel arm was difficult to maneuver as she kept smiling watching the negotiator commencing to sweat. "Too much for you?" She said with a smirk. "I think I should end this." She attempted to take Rock's hand and slam it down for victory however, Rock had a smirk on his face expressing that he was containing his strength from her which left her astounded. Just then, Rock began to slightly shift Roberta's arm to the table but then she grind her teeth a little shifting Rock's arm to the table. "Dammit." Rock appeared he was going to lose but he had a little strength remaining and pushed her arm over to the middle where both began to sweat bullets as in this situation was difficult to tell who would emerge victorious. Rock's arm was beginning to slip and as a result, his arm landed on the table as Roberta was the victor but this battle wasn't prevailed easily as she held her arm from having to display so much supremacy over him. "Damn, Fuckin shit. Your arm is rock hard. You live up to your name." "Yeah, it comes with the training." He clarified. "Training? You're not a soldier." She explicated. "You're right Roberta. I'm definitely not a soldier but I did train within an office." He made his way towards her and pulled her from her seat. He would continue. "War doesn't only happen on the battlefield. Just about anything or anyone can be war. Being in the office isn't a simple duty: Being on computers everyday, checking papers, answering calls, and getting yelled at by your bosses most of the week is war to me. To answer your question, I was busy carrying plenty of files, folders, computers, and other items to which my arms became spaghetti by the end of the day. Until the times elapsed, my became rocks: they were toned. I didn't really test my strength for which there wasn't anyone to test it with. That was until I met Revy. "What happened?"She interrupted. "She won. Plain and simple." He responded. " However, the next three times I beat her. She couldn't handle that I won." "How did you know she wasn't bullshitting with you?" Rock exhaled. "Trust me. I would know." The image of Revy shooting in the air and yelling the sounds of profanity at Rock was displayed in his head.

"I see." She responded

"By the way, why are you not at your office now? Did your bosses dislike you?"

"No, they used me until I was shit. Ironically, the lagoon traders who almost killed me rescued me from that shithole that was an office. I fucked up a few times like getting captured but still I got respected." Then the tone altered where Roberta smiled at him.

"It's sad that they abandoned you. They lost such a good man who negotiating skills transcends others."

"Thanks Roberta. It's not so bad. Just like when you met Garcia and became reborn into Roberta, I met Revy and became a new Rock." He added on.

"You really are a weapon Rock." She added

"I know."

"You're a gun in your own world and those words that you project to everyone are your bullets. You see guns can end your life right away but when words are shot on its target, they last forever on you and the target cannot change it. That's why you're strong Rock.

"What about you?" He changed the subject to her. Why did you join the military?"

I'll answer your question but first let's get some chow.

"Yea, you're right. Let's eat." The two of them were unsure what to eat but after sometime, they decided to grab chicken chow-mien, chicken salad, and two cold vodkas. The two made their way to the lounge chairs. They began eating chow mien together and Rock ate only a portion of the salad while Roberta ate the remaining portion. What were left were the two cold vodkas. They each took a sip of their beverages and returned back to the subject.

"Just like when you believed saving someone was important to you, it was to me. I had this belief that I could help save my country by protecting it. My training weren't filing papers or any other office duties. I was into combat training: 200 push ups, shooting guns at targets 100 times, running 4 mile laps, non stop fist fighting, and a couple of obstacle courses. I felt myself transform from a woman to a soldier to a machine. After the training, I felt invincible, like I was impenetrable however, that all was an illusion. I killed politicians, mothers, even children. I became the bloodhound, the guard dog for such a brainless purpose. Similarly like how your bosses used you, I was used by mine as well. I decided to become a maid and devote my life to young master."

"After all that though, you're still human and a lovely woman. Even though you were a guard dog, you still believed you were aiding your country." Rock added

"I was stupid." Roberta said while drinking more vodka.

"We all do stupid things but that's why we take risks. If we are unable to take risks, then we are just water evaporating into nothingness." Rock ended consuming more vodka.

"….Evaporating into nothingness. You are an extraordinary guy. That statement you mention can shoot the hearts of many."

"Thanks." With that said, he kissed her swiftly on the cheek. She was unable to actually consider this as real. Somebody other than Garcia kissed her which astounded her. She became a block of ice for a couple of seconds. She melted and returned the favor by kissing Rock on his cheek. "We got to take risks right?" She replied to the kissing.

"Yea, we do."

"Seems like you're real happy." She smirked

"I am happy." Rock said

"No, I mean you're real happy." She pointed at his pants. "Lucky this isn't a real battle or you might be dead."

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go." He ignored her statement as they began to leave the beach.

(Hotel) 7pm

The couple made their approach towards Rock's room. Strangely, they were sober and on their feet. Roberta had a smile on her face surprised on how well the date went.

"Rock, you really did great this first time with this date.

"It wasn't easy but I was very excited from morning until now."

"Thanks Rock for the listening, to the café, the gun shooting, the beach, the whole of it. Even the arm wrestling was out of the ordinary."

"Well aren't we out of the ordinary? He asked while reaching closer and closer to her.

"We are." She unexpectedly jumped on him to where the two embraced in about a 2 minute make out session.

"And they say all women need make up to look beautiful." Rock said. "Roberta?" He questioned

"Yes Rock?"

"On our next date, I would like to brawl against you. I know it sounds crazy but…"

"Not another word. I would love to but why would you want to brawl against me?"

Rock replied, "You're one of the three known dangerous women around. I saw how you fought against Revy but I would actually like to brawl against you. Who knows? There's a probability I'll get some lucky shots in."

"You're very hilarious but I appreciate the confidence."She said caressing his cheeks with one hand and caressing below his pants with the other. "Yea, you might get lucky so make sure you stay alive."

"I've stayed alive so far. I don't intend to expire anytime soon."

They both embrace into another kiss but this one lasting 30 seconds.

"Before I go, I have something to give you." She handed him a card. "Don't read it until you get into your room.

"Wait!" Rock called out. "You left your glasses and gift in my room.

"You hold on to that. You won't forget about me with my glasses and gift in your room.

Good night Rock." She said blowing a kiss to him.

"Adios Roberta." He said staring at her ass.

"So that's the Bloodhound of Florencia. Talk about deadly beauty." Rock made his way to his room and closed/locked the door. "What a day." He sat down and unsealed the envelope which concealed the card Roberta bestowed to him. The front cover of the card had a picture of a maid that said "A new life" Rock opened the card and the card read the following:

Dear Rock,

This transitioning from a soldier to a woman is complex. There are 1000 wars around us that when war has ended, another emerges. You have now entered a new war. This one is more dangerous than any shoot out you have been apart of. You have survived the first part of the war. Now the second part will emerge very soon. Be equipped for the upcoming war.

Sincerely,

Roberta.

Rock positioned himself on the bed with his arms stretched out. He gently stroked his cheeks and then his lips thinking of his first kiss with the female terminator which left him with smirk. "Another war with you? It's a war I would gladly partake." He placed the card on the coffee table and took another pack of cigarettes, lit it, and took a smoke. He twisted his head towards the coffee table and glanced towards the glasses which Rock displayed a smirk as he repositioned himself staring above at the stars. "Roberta." He said her name in a tender voice as he lobbed the cigarette bud in the trash and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Roberta was in a home of her own. It wasn't paradise but she had shelter, a week's worth of food, a shower, and a bed. She was lying in her bed with her hands behind her head staring at the black sky reminiscing of her official first date with Rock. "I thought he would ask me inside. This guy is astonishing. Thank you Mr. Negotiator for displaying that I have the ability to enjoy life as woman. Prepare for war Rock. The hound will pounce on you. With that said, she grinned and fell asleep.

END

**Author's Note: This was one long chapter but a great read. Next chapter, lemons will occur. I guarantee. It was hard getting the characters personalities but hopefully I nailed it. I didn't want to just write down one shots. I wanted to display a story between these two before anything intimately occurred. **


	4. Into the eyes of the Front line

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for all the comments, shares, likes, and favs. I like writing challenging stories like this present one because it allows me to think outside the box. Roberta and Rock dating? Who would've thought? In the next upcoming chapters, there will be more lemons.**

**Into the eyes of the Front line**

After a long sleep, Rock awoke to find his body fresh and restored. He made his way to the window where the sun was shining. Unlike Roanapur, the daylight wasn't an illusion for the darkness loitering in the city. The negotiator exhaled calmly as he reminisced all the good and bad shit he experienced from his times working in the office to meeting the lagoon crew and ending to dating Roberta. All of a sudden, there was consistent knocking on the door. "Hmm. Someone really wants to collect their rent." Just then, a familiar voice replied and Rock could recognize the voice from any place whether a phone, bar, or even up close. "Rock, open the fucking door." Rock quickly but carefully unlocked the door and wouldn't you know who it was. "Revy." It was Revy alright, still looking the same. "YOU BASTARD!" She said as she punched Rock in the stomach then grabbed his hair and landed a right hook on the left side on his face. "I see you're still pissed about me beating you in arm wrestling three times." Rock said as he slowly made his way back on his two feet while shooting some spit from his mouth. Revy then clenched her right hand with a fist and then grabbed Rock by the collar with her left. "You don't think I know Rock? "If you're referring to Roberta and I, yes I am dating her," Rock told her directly, honestly, and without hesitation. "I can see you're still the same _Dumbass_." Revy loosened her grip on Rock and pushed him towards the bed. "Yeah….I can say the same about you and the name's Rock. You got that? Also…," he rose back from the bed, got two cigarettes, placed one between the gunslinger's lips and between his, then lit both as he sat back down on the front edge of the bed where Revy joined him "….thanks for saving my ass all those times."

"You know I'm still fucking pissed at you." Revy added. "So…," she began the conversation. "How's that terminator glasses bitch in bed?" She questioned so nonchalant. "WHAT?" Rock responded with a brow raised up holding his cigarette on his fingers. "She made you scream loud? She asked smiling. "No, I haven't made a homerun yet but we did have fun with some arm wrestling." "I'm surprised you're still alive Rock. I would've thought you be fucking worms." She took a puff of the cig as rock questioned her statement. "You know I've been with you guys for some time. Why would I be dead now?" She replied, "Well since you're with that glasses bitch, you know she's killed many individuals and they'll be after her head and if your ass gets involved, you'll be caught in the crossfire. "I am part of the walking dead and also Roberta isn't someone you eradicate with effortlessness. We'll be in good health. By the way, how are things with the Lagoon crew?" Revy groaned before she responded, , "The same shit as usual: bombardment on fuckers, delivering luggage, and drinking until we have hangovers in the morning." "The more things change…" Rock said. "Yea, I know." Revy added. "Well I better be off. Got a job to accomplish." She walked up from the front edge of the bed and stood in front of Rock holding a cigarette in her left hand and heaved one of her cutlass from her holster. "Let me warn you Rock….." She angled the cutlass towards Rock. "….Don't come crawling back weeping on how she turned your balls into ovaries and if she allows you to perish, I'll come after her and fill her with so much lead that she'll have the sensation of being gangbanged by 50 men." She crushed the cigarette in her hand and placed her cutlass back in her holster. "Revy…" Rock made an effort to respond but Revy cut him off but unpredictably with a smile. "Bye Rock." She exited his room and locked the door with nothing left but Rock finishing his cigarette and pondering her words to him. "Just my fucking luck. I pray Balalaika doesn't have some sensation for me." He blew out his cigarette and remained in a statue like position for a while.

**(2 weeks later)**

" another tedious day." Two weeks felt like two months as 6pm had finally arrived and soon Roberta would soon emerge for their abnormal date. Although this seemed abnormal to others, was quite normal to them. Rock settled on dressing in his usual attire since he was going to clash with Roberta. He paced back and forth waiting for The Bloodhound to emerge. A few minutes later, three hard knocks could be heard coming from his door as he ascended from the bed and walked towards the door adjusting his hair and tie before unlocking the door. "Who is it?" "It's me Rock," The Bloodhound answered in a gentle voice. He widened the door and she did a curtsey in front of Rock and surprisingly, she was in her maid attire. "What happened? Did your other clothes not come from the cleaners?" Rock joked. Roberta cross her arms as Rock was maybe regretting joking with about her clothes. She then displayed a smile and giggled softly. "I chose to wear my maid attire because I thought you felt this apparel would make it easier to overwhelm me." "Attire or not, you're never easy thrash." Rock added. The maid grin widened slightly as she played around with Rock's words. "Attire or not you say? Does that mean you would want to brawl without any clothing?" Rock exhaled, "Well if that's an option, then I accept." He placed his arms on her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers but then Roberta pull away.

"We have a fight first negotiator." "You're right." They both made their way outside. The sun was beginning it's descent as Roberta started moved her knees up and down as she stared in front of the negotiator. "First, let's analyze your observation and intelligence. I'm too fast for you to catch up with but if you're able to locate my whereabouts, then we will brawl. Here's where you'll be able to stumble upon my location: You'll be closer to the heavens but you will be farther from Hell. Buena Suerte mi Novio." Rock blushed as he knew the translation of Roberta's statement but then regained focus as Roberta began her 5 minute head start. "Great, now I'm the Bloodhound. Very well Roberta, I'll play your sport." Rock began strolling trying to come across evidence leading to Roberta's location. Drenched in sweat, he took a breather as he glanced at his watch and ten minutes already elapsed so the negotiator exhaled and then continued his pursuit for her. "Dammit. Hell and Heaven?" Rock calmed down as he sat on a nearby bench pondering Roberta's riddle. He began reiterating her words, "If I'm where she is then I'm closer to heaven but farther from Hell." He stood up realizing what she meant. "Wait! I'm not close to Heaven but closer to Hell and I'm closer to hell because I'm standing on the ground. That means she has to be at elevated vicinity. I have about 15 minutes so the question is which building has a roof where you will be closer to…" Rock stared at a building that towered over the others and sprinted towards the destination without stopping for a breath. "10 minutes remaining," he said while catching his breath. He had arrived at the location winded but standing and ready to enter. "NO TRESSPASSING. Only someone like Roberta would be in a place such as this." Rock walked slowly up the stairs still catching his breath. At first it felt like a flight of ten floors, then a flight of 20, but in reality it was a flight of 30. Rock finally finished his walk towards heaven and he opened the door which lead him to the roof and wouldn't you know it, she was there waiting for him.

"You figured out my riddle. Impressive. Now you have 2 minutes to prepare for our scuffle." Still struggling for breath, Rock took this time to inhale large amounts oxygen while he loosened his tie and positioned it to the floor. Rock's time out almost expired as stood up and was now prepared for a gruesome brawl with the terminator maid. He began walking closer where he distanced himself about 6 feet from her. She stood with her focal point at the negotiator as her knuckles began crackling. "The atmosphere altered: The skies began to darken, the sun descended faster and faster as the moon began to awake from its daytime slumber, and the wind velocity picked up as rock got into a fighting stance which made Roberta smirk a little impressed that Rock learned a few moves. "Time to kick your ass but before we begin, you're shoelaces are untied." "Wait, I've heard that before." Rock picked up on Roberta's tactic as he remembered using that tactic against Revy where she actually fell for the ploy. He stared straight at her eyes while smirking. "I'm not falling for your ruse. You best come up with an original one." "Very well negotiator." Roberta appeared in front of him as she threw a right hook to the left side of his jaw which propelled him to the floor. Rock quickly rose up with his guard still intact as he waited for the chambermaid to lessen the distance between them and when she got closer, Rock unleashed an uppercut directly on her mid section which stunned her for a second but then she was able to regain her composure as she came with a few hooks which Rock was able to deflect but when it comes to Roberta, you're not coming away unscathed. He ended up with a few scratches on his arms and on those scratches, a streak of blood surfaced. "They don't call her the Bloodhound for nothing," he thought. She came again with her barrage of hooks as she hit Rock again but Rock was able to hit her sides which stunned her for a couple more seconds and allowed the negotiator to land an uppercut on her chin which propelled her but over a long distance, however, with ever blow he was unleashing, Roberta appeared unaffected while Rock seemed to weaken. Roberta sprinted towards Rock and pounced on him as she began to throw punch after punch on his face as the match seemed to be drawing to a close but Rock glanced to his right as he came across to the tie he threw down, he grabbed it, and just as Roberta was about to wallop another blow on Rock, he quickly placed the tie around her neck and rotated her to which positioned her on the floor and with Rock on top. Roberta saw this position which allowed her to smile from all this fun. "This must be the first time you been on a woman before." For a split second, Rock was off guard which Roberta used to alter their position where Rock was on the ground and Roberta was on top. "Guess I'm dead," Rock admitted. " They both stared at each other where Roberta leaned in and pressed her strong lips on Rock's to where Rock returned the favor to where both ended biting the other's lips. "I'm guessing this isn't your first time you been on a man." She rose from Rock's body as she assisted him up but it wasn't easy as it was obvious Rock was exhausted and came off with a few damages such as a black eye, red streaks on his arm, and aching ribs. "They didn't last long. Maybe you will," she grinned.

**(8pm)**

The pair made it back to Rock's hotel room. Roberta wasn't as damaged as Rock but she still came with a few bruises on her arm and a mild headache. They both sat on the front edge of the bed next to one another as Roberta relaxed her head on Rock's shoulder. "Are you certain you're not a cybernetic organism? He joked. A giggle came from Roberta and she gave him a playful punch (which to her was a regular punch). "If I was, would you be able to reason with me?" They both ended up laughing. "There are various possibilities I can ponder." Roberta rose from the bed and began gradually undressing her maid attire as Rock observed the maid revealing her body piece by piece as she gave him an option. "Are you going to assist me?" Rock rose and began removing her uniform until he saw her skin from the back along with a few scars and massaged her back a few times which caused her to respond with a smile. "I see negotiating isn't your only occupation." "I've had some practice." He replied while finishing pulling her outfit off positioned it on the floor while she placed her glasses on the floor.

What a figure she was displaying with her long, braided violet hair, C-cup breasts, an ass which would distract any soldier in encounter, smooth; steel legs, a very gorgeous mid section with a revealing Six-Pac, oblique, and a great looking shaved pussy. Rock returned to the front edge of the bed and began removing his shirt as Roberta repositioned herself in front of Rock where she gave one of those "I'm going to kill you" naughty smiles which astonished the Rock for a second as she came closer to him and lunged towards his face, "I don't mean to be rude but I will have to hurt your shoulder." Rock paid no mind to her polite warning as he positioned his body on the bed as the terminator maid pounced on Rock and began biting his shoulder where he would respond with a few groans as she began a repetition of biting and licking his shoulders where few drops of blood surfaced but he didn't mind. In fact, he began slowly displaying a smile and glides his right hand towards her ass as he rotated his hand in a circular motion to which she bit his shoulder even harder. With his other hand, he grasp both her braided pig tails and yank back as she got off biting his shoulder and compressed her lips on his as there was a war of worlds with their tongues as Rock would bite down on her bottom lip which made her a little furious as she returned the favor by biting down on his lip which unleashed a cut on their respective lips. "I didn't know you loved it rough," she replied with a huge grin. "You know what they say about the quiet ones," he said grinning back. He removed the hand that was yanking her hair and cupped one of her two "weapons" and squeezed them where Roberta replied with a minute scream.

The war between their tongues came to a halt as Rock positioned his face to where Roberta's chest was and began sucking her left breast while he took his other hand and pinched the other where she reacted with a soft moan. She constricted her legs around Rock's mid section as she yanked his hair while she sank her teeth into Rock's other shoulder to where Rock flinched slightly but regained his composure as he pinched her breasts even tighter where she moaned louder. He removed his mouth from her breast, "Wow! You have an implausible steel chest." She removed her mouth from his shoulders, "Takes an extended period of time to achieve the figure I have. By the way, I like your flavor. Rock replied, "You have such a superior aroma and first class skills in terms of biting." She grinned, "I never knew such a man could be skillful at compliments." They both returned to their previous actions. With no surprise, Rock licked both of her breasts and the maneuvered his way her belly button and rubbed her oblique as he continued with licking her belly button and minutes later, Roberta maneuvered her way towards Rock's nipples as she glanced down at Rock and ended up smirking as she bit one of his nipples. "I hope this feels painful. I would be sad if it wasn't," she said politely. A few grunts came from Rock's mouth as she was twisting his bruised nipple around but despite the painful activity, he was relieved and found delight. "I assume it's time we get to the main course. Don't you agree?" Roberta saying as she slid off Rock and placed her hand on his pants as she began to sense movement around his pants as Rock cringed with Roberta smiling. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants as she pulled down his pants revealing a huge bulge.

"You're very unpredictable Rock." She pulled down his boxers and she witnessed a great sight as Rock's cock flickered and almost hit Roberta in the face. "I was expecting you to have a pistol but instead you have a Techno Arms MAG-7. I am impressed." "Not many know the weapon I possessed. I just don't hold it in my hands," Rock added. "Let me lock up your gun." Roberta grabbed his gun and slowly stroked his cock as Rock began squinting but still exhibiting a grin giving her the cue to continue. She sped up her stroking and saw Rock at some discomfort. "Forgive me, you deserve to have your cake as well. " She rotated her body until her ass was in front of Rock's face. "Enjoy your meal," she said as she placed his cock into her mouth. As for Rock, he exhaled as he began to thump on Roberta's ass with his hands and after half a minute, he began licking on her womanhood to which Roberta responded with licking on Rock's manhood and sucked his cock again where both parties reacted with long, soft moans. "Here it comes," Rock said as his juices sprouted within Roberta's mouth as she swallowed the juices and simultaneously, Rock began drinking the maid's fluids and after he burped from his beverage synchronically, "MMMMM! Delicious." Roberta crawled back onto the back of the bed as the two embraced to where Rock used one his empty hands to reach for one of his smokes, placed it into his mouth, and began smoking. "You smoke?" The negotiator questioned to where she replied, "No, I haven't but at some time, we all must lose our virginity to most activities." Rock then grabbed another smoke and positioned it in her mouth and lit the smoke to where she exhaled a puff and smiled. "Is this what your first time smoking felt like?" "Sometimes when you ride a bike for the first time, you won't achieve riding perfectly. There are times when you dislike what you do for the first time whether it's smoking, drinking, fucking, or even….killing." Roberta scoffed at the last word. "But then after you've done it a couple of times, you adapt and it becomes apart of your life no matter how many times you put on a guise." "So this is why the ladies like you. Your words can lit up and melt someone's frozen hearts." Rock removed the cig from his mouth as Roberta asked another question curiously. "I've been wondering, why did you choose to become a negotiator? Did you want to save nations from killing each other?" Rock grabbed her leg and stroked firmly, "I never thought I had the power to prevent nations from killing one another. I was a professional in terms of my words and interacting with individuals was a specialty. I never knew being an interpreter would be an additional occupation for me. Usually, words could get you killed but to my amazement, I'm alive and free." He turned and smiled at her.

"So how did you come up with the guise of a maid? Did someone help you with that guise?" She answered, "As a young woman, I thought somewhere in my life that I would become a maid. Erstwhile, I would help clean around the house and cook although I was horrific when it came to those activities. My parents thought that I would become a cleaner of some sort but I never imagined myself of becoming a soldier for my country." Once I was involved with the military, I was just another tool for my country to amuse them with." She rested her head on Rock's shoulder. "Did you have any friends or a ….boyfriend?" Rock questioned. "I wasn't attractive. No boy wanted someone like me especially when I enlisted in the military. I've been alone all my life except with my father who assisted with my new individuality. "All that has revolutionize…." Rock set in motion, "….I'll be your novio." "Don't pity me Rock." "I'm not. I'm serious. I want you to be my novia." She removed the cig from her mouth and once in a blue moon, droplets began plummeting from her eyes as she became overwhelmed by his statement. "It's been awhile since I whimpered for someone other than young master. Now I have someone else to shed tears for. I want to know your reasons for yearning me." She turned slightly away from his face as Rock gazed at the ceiling. "Despite your existence as a soldier, you still yearned for a new identity, to live above your previous being and revitalized as a new woman. Plus, you're still a compassionate individual who would sacrifice herself to protect the ones who welcomed her with open arms." She grinned as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "What's your reason for craving me? I'm not really the type….." Roberta placed a finger on his mouth preventing him from chatting and then she peered at the ceiling, "Just like me, you were a lost puppy who didn't know his place in the world. It took a being held a gun point to come to a realization your identity. After our confrontation at the docks, I witnessed you cleaving to young master, making sure he's safe. You meant well for him. That's what made me realize you were dissimilar from the rest of your squad. Forgive me for how I acted when you came to bring to a standstill my quarrel with your partner." Rock laughed it all, "Not a problem. Sometimes my skills won't always be successful. Besides, I was an idiot thinking I could prevent two of the three most dangerous women from clashing." Roberta couldn't help by unleashing a small laugh. "Still, you had balls to actually confront the two us. That's what arouses and magnetizes my polarity to you." "Thank you Roberta." Simultaneously, they both commenced with a yawning as they both planted their bodies on the bed embracing one another as their eyes were about to close up. "Thank you for everything Rock." They both leaned in for a quick kiss as they were about to slumber. "Goodnight Roberta." "Goodnight Rock."

**(8am)**

The next morning, Rock woke up to the aroma of some food preparation. Rock rose and entered the bathroom as he relaxed in the shower cleaning his body while pondering of last night's occurrence to where he reacted with a smile. Five minutes elapsed as Rock exited the bathroom and to his surprise, his clothes already on the bed, with a fresh scent of detergent. He was fully dressed as he revisited the kitchen to see his novia in her maid outfit with her hair unbraided heating up an impressive cuisine. Curious to the fragrance, Rock walked closer and closer to where Roberta was freshening the cooking. He embraced her from behind as Rock inhaled a whiff of the rations to where she smiled. "What smells so good?" She responded, "You'll be bolt from the blue. I know you'll adore my cooking very well. "Hmmm. I can't wait to chow down." He said. "They'll be ready within a few minutes," she replied. "I need to pass the time. I wonder what activity there is to pass the time in the morning." "Well…..I'm here," she grinned at him. Rock leaned and kissed her on the cheek which left her face a little disappointed to the fact he didn't kiss her lips. She noticed the foods were finally cooked as Rock made his way to the table and sat down as Roberta was preparing to serve her new dish. To where it appears as hours, a couple of minutes had elapsed and Roberta handed out a plate of breakfast to Rock and a plate for herself. She took a seat and before she was about to consume some food, Rock glanced at the meal and questioned, "Is this a Columbian meal?" She smiled, "You're very observant as usual. This is a Columbian dish entitled _Calentado_: A dish provided with rice and beans, eggs, arepa, chorizo, and chicharron (grilled beef), and hot chocolate. I was horrific when it came to preparing these dishes. "Had to watch the food network?" Rock asked. She giggled, "Actually, I caught a few recipes and cookbooks that were lying in the back of my master's library. It took about six months to master cooking." "I'm grateful for this meal and the person who created it," the negotiator added. "I hope you enjoy your meal." Roberta said. The two began munching on their meals and after 10 minutes, they had ballooned stomachs and huge grins. Rock exhaled, "Wow! You sure do know how to make high-quality dishes. I thank you Roberta." A light blush surfaced on her face, "You're welcome Rock." "Do you think I can get the recipe?" With a smile on her face she replied, "Sure and I have plenty of more recipes if you're interested."

Rock rose from his chair as he walked towards Roberta, grabbed her by the hand, haul up off her chair and leaned her into a kiss and she accepted and a kissing battle between the two had been established as Roberta pushed Rock on the bed as Roberta was on top pressing her lips on Rock but the negotiator wouldn't admit defeat as he ended on top of Roberta. "Not yet Roberta." "I see. I hate to be discourteous but you will lose." Rock grabbed her unbraided hair and tugged on it hard which pissed her off to which she landed a right hook on Rock's cheek but he didn't propel anywhere this time where Roberta's eyes bulged out slightly. "How…the …hell… did you survive take that strike?" Rock grinned. "I've been punched and bitched at women before. That punch was nothing." He lunged forward and began making out with Roberta. "MMMMM. Now that's better than the cooking." They both pulled away. "You're good Rock. Forgive….." Rock held his hand out, "Please no need for forgiveness. I'm used to women punching me." She laughed, "Not many men would admit that." "Well that's because most of them are dead," he replied at the same time that Roberta reacted with laughed. Roberta crawled towards Rocks' lap and placed her head on it. She glanced above and saw Rock's left cheek with a bruise so she got off his lap, obtained a miniature bag of ice, and paced back and planted the bag next to the bruised area. "You didn't have to." Rock glanced at her with a sigh. "I wanted to." She repositioned herself on Rock's lap. A few moments later, Rock broke the silence, "Hey Rober….," she ended up snoozing on his lap with a smile on her face. "She must've been awake in the early hours to cook that meal and clean my clothes. There's one quality that's 100 percent accurate: She's very devoted to her work."

He removed her from his lap placed her on a soothing position on his bed and then he glanced at her for some time as smile never vanished for that time. Rock then commenced with sanitizing the kitchen placing all the leftovers inside the fridge and then worked on leaving the kitchen very spotless but as a result of cleaning the area, Rock began to sweat with the evidence on his arm pit and hair. His focus returned back to the maid as he grinned, "Shit and this is just in the morning. If not for her training, she would be exhausted daily." He then prolonged with mopping the floor, polishing windows and furniture, and the bathroom as this process lasted about an hour and a half. He came across her weapons as he polished both her Spas-12 Shotgun and costumed armored suitcase. Exhausted but still awake, he came across her alternate outfit which contained a stench that would even make a skunk jealous. Rock hand washed almost all her alternate attire: her Jeans, vest, and boots but he then saw her abnormal belt which contained a concealed firearm and he placed it to the side avoiding any mishap. Rock was saturated with sweat after all the labor was accomplished as the room appeared very immaculate. "Eww. I'm drenched. It's time for another bath," Rock stated as he walked inside the bathroom. He left the door slightly opened and undressed himself and then stepped inside the bathtub.

Meanwhile, Roberta awoke from her beauty sleep as she stretched her arms scrutinizing the room as she became aware of how spotless the room is. She rose from the bed and glide her hand across the floor which no dirt remained on her finger, the pots and pans had been placed in the fridge in an organized manner, the couch and windows were polished, and the bathroom….She stole a look inside the bathroom to see Rock relaxing in the bathtub. She smirked, opened the door slowly, and tiptoed nearer and nearer. "Hey Roberta," Rock replied even with his eyes shut. Roberta eyes widened slightly as she was astonished of how Rock knew she was in the bathroom let alone awake. "Your skills have improved Rock. "Not really. When you lose one of your sensory abilities, the other ones become stronger so the moment you opened the bathroom door, I knew someone was there and also I inhaled your scent. She blushed hearing Rock saying how superior she smelled and walked towards the bathtub and kneeled smiling at her boyfriend. "I noticed what you did." "You did?" Rock asked. "My eyes opened a couple of times and I saw excerpts of you cleaning the whole room and my belongings." ". It was just morning and I was already fatigued but once again, I got to say thanks for the meal and cleaning my clothes. I know your loyalty resides with Garcia but I'm glad you're by my side.

"Wait." Roberta rose up and stripped her clothes off and removed her glasses as she step into the bathtub and embraced Rock. "Now I'm by your side." Rock couldn't help but smile as she began gnawing at his arm. "Still hungry I presume." "Sorry if I'm rude, but I haven't had dessert in awhile." "Well….," Rock positioned himself where he was facing her boobs and pinched her nipple then began with a series of licking and sucking, "…I necessitate for some dessert too. You see, I have a sweet tooth." Roberta removed her mouth from his shark-bitten arm and sunk down to where she saw Rock's gun and slowly sucked on it as Rock let out a moan while rubbing her hair. "Don't choke and drown Roberta." Rock said with a smile as a middle finger slowly ascended from underwater to where he reacted with a chuckle. Underwater, she was suck his cock even harder where she bit down on his cock which caused him to flinch but exhale with pleasure as Rock rose to where Roberta wasn't underwater and all of a sudden, Rock cummed inside her mouth and once again, gulped all of his seeds. "Well someone was hungry." Roberta was catching her breath, "Pardon me but you need to shut up," she said politely. He kissed her cummed covered lips and slurped them away. "Mmmm. How do you plan to shut me up?" Roberta had one of those "smiles" that meant she was planning to have a pleasurable moment with him. She positioned her body to where her pussy was in the epicenter of Rock's face. "Enjoy your meal." Rock pulled her pussy close to his face as Rock began consuming the petite amount of fluids that was pouring inside his mouth and at the same time squeezing her ass. The faster he continued licking, the quicker Roberta's juices surfaced as she became moaning as both individuals were satisfied. "Mmmm. So that's that the bloodhound of Florencia flavor." She sighed, "I never knew negotiators were so fluent in with satisfaction." A slight blushed surfaced on Rock's face as he drew Roberta closer to his lips as the two played tug-of-war with their tongues which lasted a couple of minutes. The two ended taking a shower together and after, he drained out the tub and cradled her in his arms as he slowly planted on her feet on the floor. "I never knew you were physically powerful," she blushed. "Gracias," he said with a big grin as the two began to dress up in medium, red robes then Roberta planted her head onto Rock as the two began to walk and sat on the front edge of the bed. "

This has been one of those days." Rock said. "I'm actually glad we're in paradise. Hell has fucked me over an infinite of times." Rock leaned in for another kiss. She grabbed his hand and held on to him. "Rock, you are a new breath of fresh air. Your words have been very moving. You know if you want, you could travel back to Columbia. We'll both be closer and you would still be able to continue your duty." "I could but my alliance is with the Lagoon Company and besides…" he added, "Fabiola would stab a knife in my balls if I dared step onto the grounds of the Lovelace." "I guess it's out of the question requesting you to join the Lagoon crew." She replied, "My loyalty resides with young master and besides….that woman would have a gun to my head 24/7." "We'll find an alternate method." Rock said. A barrage of knocks landed on the door. Roberta swiftly ran towards her SPAS-12 and held it ready to gun down whoever was at that door. "Open the door Rock." She requested. Rock walked slowly towards and he unlocked the door and when the door opened, Roberta's eyes returned to being innocent. "Young master. Fabiola." She said astonished tone. "What? Rock replied. Rock came into the picture as Fabiola reaction was not surprising. "W-W-W-WHAT's HE DOING HERE?" Rock having the perplex expression asked, "Your arrival must mean there has been a vital occurrence." Garcia responded, "Well we're here on vacation but we were notified of your whereabouts." Rock questioned, "But how did you know about our…." Before Rock could complete his question, the familiar figure entered from the shadows with a cigarette in their mouth. "Hello Rock. So that's what the glasses wearing bitch looks without glasses. The figure spoke and Rock knew the figure's identity,

"Revy."

END

**Author's Note: Oh yea. My stories are long but I love being very detailed especially these stories. I'm looking forward to all reviews (good and bad ones). Bring them on. I'm just happy to bring writing these chapters. I hope everyone approves the incidents that have occurred throughout the story. There will be more chapters to come. Be ready everyone. Be ready. **


	5. A little R and Rand R

**A little R and R…..and R**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading my story. I've had some issues to deal with but now I'm back. Get ready for another adventure. **

"Revy."

Silence made its arrival throughout the room as no words were exchanged for at least 2 minutes. It was hard to predict what was going to occur next and then Rock broke the silence.

"Good to see you again."

She scoffed. "I just came to drop these two off. I'll be outside." She slowly closed the door avoiding catching a glimpse at Rock as he noticed her glancing but he waited as he wanted a few answers from the two.

"Roberta." Garcia said smiling at Roberta and Rock.

"Young Master," she smiled back.

"Chief, it's good to see you," Fabiola said as she did a curtsey to Roberta. Fabiola was in a white T-shirt, regular blue shorts, brown sandals, and with her forest, lime hair in a pony tail style. Garcia was wearing blue pants with a white collar shirt and a blue jacket. He also grew a couple of inches since the Blood Trail incident. Fabiola's attention soon shifted towards Rock as her mood turned from happiness to annoyance.

"Chief, why is he here? He almost killed you and young master." Rock looked up the ceiling attempting to avoid Fabiola's eyes. "And you….." she added staring at Rock's face. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend? She's waiting for you."

Rock sighed but Roberta first spoke.

"Fabiola, he saved us all."

Fabiola scoffed with her arms crossed. "I think he put something in your drink."

Rock rose up and went into the next room to change as the family began talking among one another.

Roberta began as she smiled happily staring at the ceiling. "He's a great man Fabiola. His qualities are superior to any standard guy. Rock has never held a gun before but he has shot bullets into many people. After all my experiences on the battlefield, I've crossed a man like him."

Fabiola revealed a small smile and was thinking to herself, "Aside from young master, it emerges as another person has made Roberta experience happiness." She then turned her attention back to Roberta.

"But why is he here?"

Roberta responded. "Well we had a few negotiations and he accepted my offer."

Garcia ended up laughing as it took the green hair maid a few seconds to realize Roberta's innuendo.

"What? I never expected him… What an unusual unification."

Rock came out in his usual attire as all three members of the Lovelace family shot him smiles as he was baffled about their facial expressions.

Fabiola walked over to Rock, "Thank you for saving us."

"I really didn't save anyone. Nothing changed.

Roberta got up and embraced the negotiator.

Garcia walked up to Rock, "You couldn't save anyone from that city but you saved a family from another area. You prevented a family from disconnecting."

"Thank you Garcia," Rock said still embracing Roberta for a couple of seconds then releasing his hold on her.

"Roberta, before our journey begins, I have to close another."

She smiled knowing what he meant and before leaving, he kissed her on the cheek and maneuvered himself outside. He made his way outside the hotel and there standing at the side of the building was Revy who rotated her head as she caught a glimpse of Rock to which she replied with a sudden smile. Rock stood next to her for a few seconds. He pulled the cigs from his pocket and handed one to Revy to which she positioned in her mouth. Rock lit his lighter and was about to light her cig but she signaled to him a "no" response. They both slowly glided themselves in a seating position side by side. He smiled at her as the two leaned in for a cigarette kiss as they glanced at the skies.

"Plenty of shit has happened with the two of us." Revy began.

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't show me the color of my brain." Rock crossed one hand behind his head with a smile as Revy scoffed with a smile.

She slowly pulled one of her cutlass from her holster, "I could still show you."

"I had some great times with you: Drinking rum, going on deadly assignments, engaging with killer women, and in addition, struggling to save people. I never thought I would see today.

Revy added, "Those bullets you possess are the reason why you're fucking breathing. If not for your bullets that you used in Japan, you would have to carry my fucking ass to the cemetery." Her eyes were now centered at Rock's as she exhaled a puff. "So how do you feel about that glasses bitch?"

"_Roberta_….." He emphasized her name as if hinting to Revy not to call her a glasses bitch. "She's another breath of fresh air. Under that deadly exterior lies a woman with great qualities. I never tasted an excellent cuisine like hers.

"You know she could kill your fucking ass?" she questioned with a small smile

"So could other women," he responded.

"That's why you take risks in life," he added

Revy then let out a little puff and then her eyes widen noticing a few bite marks on Rock's shoulders and a few bruises on his face.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" he asked

"You have a few bruises on your face and it seems she was eating your shoulders."

He smiled and responded as he let out a puff, "I never expected for us fighting on our date. It was an activity I thought of. She beat me in arm wrestling but I lasted longer than I thought and we also had another scuffle on a building. I was able to land a few blows but it was apparent she was holding back. Like everyone, she has a past. Just like someone let me into their life, she brought me into hers. The bite marks she implanted on me represent the pleasure and happiness she possesses.

"You're an abnormal guy Rock. You should go live with her."

"I'm with the Lagoon crew. Just like day one, it's where I belong."

She sighed, "Go live with her dumbass. You think being with us and her being further will make you both happy?

"I'll call this time."

"Shut up. She's waiting for you." They both crushed their cigarettes and rose up simultaneously.

Meanwhile, back at Rock's room

"Young master, I have a request." Roberta stated

"Yes Roberta? Garcia asked.

"I would like to insist that Rock come live with us."

"Chief! You can't be serious." Fabiola softly shouted.

She nodded, "He's different from the other men in that city. There is this optimistic aspect and various qualities he possesses. I pulled my weapon on him and he never flinched. If he was going to die, he would die without regret. Those two days with him was heaven: He took me out for breakfast and dinner, we strolled along the beach, and I was astonished when he wanted to arm wrestle and exchange blows. We discovered how we both can relate with each other's past. Santa Maria has delivered someone to me. Rock is very admirable and…..handsome."

Garcia walked closer towards Roberta, "I'm glad you feel that way and I accept your offer. Fabiola, what's your view on Rock?"

Fabiola crossed her arms while sitting on the bed with her eyes closed, "He's _ok _but don't expect me to cook for him."

"It's settled then." Garcia stated.

"Wait. What if Rock refuses? We know how loyal he is with the lagoon crew."

"Yes Fabiola. There is a possibility he will refuse. I know he's thinking of the same thing." Garcia said

"He is a negotiator. We'll think of some proposal." Roberta said.

Roberta walked in the bathroom to dress in her maid outfit as Garcia and Fabiola waited for her arrival.

Fifteen minutes had expired as Revy and Rock made their way back to rock's suite. Rock opened the door they and met up with Garcia and Fabiola.

"Where's glass…." Revy sighed then corrected herself, "…Roberta?"

"I'm here." Roberta said coming out the bathroom in her regular maid outfit but her hair wasn't the usual two braided style. She loosened her hair down a little and made her way towards Rock.

"Rock, I know where your loyalty resides but I was thinking….." Roberta said as Rock stopped her.

Rock interrupted, "I know Roberta but my loyalty also resides with you and I almost forgot that fact. I would be delighted to go with the Lovelace family. However, I know the decision all lies within Garcia."

Garcia answered with a smile, "We all have come up to a verdict. I'm sorry Rock but…."

It appeared as Garcia had changed his mind.

"I know but it was good seeing you Roberta. Thanks for coming….." Rock began saying as his tone began convert from happiness to disappointment and sadness.

"…I'm happy for Roberta and you'll have to come live with us." Garcia interrupted in a happy mood.

Roberta turned around not wanting Rock to witness her giggling, Fabiola had a smile, Revy also turned her face hiding her minute small, and Rock had that "you got me" expression on his face.

"I should've seen that coming." Rock said with his head down.

"Come on Rock. I bet you were pissing your pants when you thought he was about to say no." Revy teased as she was patting his back.

Rock exhaled and cleared his throat, "Although I'm coming with you guys, I would like for Roberta and myself to stay here for a few days."

"Take your time Rock. Garcia said.

Revy then held her hands at her side feeling like chopped livers. "I hate to interrupt this union but there's one more thing to settle."

The atmosphere began to alter as Revy cracked her knuckles.

"I want a rematch with you Roberta. You got lucky during our last encounter but this time you're getting knocked the fuck out."

Fabiola rose from her seating position, "You think you'll beat her this time?"

Roberta and Garcia exchanged facial communication as he gave her a nod.

"I accept but I need a moment to think of the location." Roberta added.

"How about the building where we fought," Rock suggested.

"I'm done thinking. Yes Rock, I concur with your recommendation. You and I will fight on the tallest building. There will be a five minute time limit. First one to land the most blows or knock out their opponent will be triumphant. Do you accept these terms?"

Revy responded, "Fine by me as long as I get to knock your fucking teeth straight towards your ass."

"Be ready by one hour." Roberta stated

"Just be sure you're done cleaning dishes _Marry Poppins_." Revy teased.

Revy walked out as Fabiola was annoyed by Revy.

"Hmmph. That woman needs better manners."

"Revy, can you actually beat her?" Rock thought

Roberta caught a look of concern on his face.

"You're concerned for her?"

"Well….Yeah."

"You're friend won't die but she will need a hospital bed."

"Thanks Roberta." He replied.

One hour later…..

The two combatants have made it towards the tallest building and Rock, Garcia, and Fabiola gathered to watch the battle. The time of day was getting closer to night and the temperature had slightly decline but there weren't any complaints.

"Well I see you made it you glasses bitch. Get ready to dream about me knocking your fucking ass to the ground." Revy said removing her holster and crackling her knuckles.

"I was going to make you stare at the sky when I knock you out but instead, I'll make you stare at the floor." Roberta countered.

Fabiola walked in between the two and stated the regulations and conditions: This fight will have a time limit of five minutes. Both fighters can use their fists. Whoever is able to land the most blows or knock out their opponent in the allotted time will be triumphant.

Rock then recalled when both fighters knocked each other out to which the battle was consider a draw.

"Wait."

"What now Rock?" Revy asked annoyed at Rock's interference.

"What happens if both fighters knock each other out simultaneously? I don't think anyone hear will have smiles if this battle ends the same." Rock questioned.

"He's always thinking. That's why I like him." Roberta said to herself.

"Dammit Rock. You're always considering endless possibilities. Revy said to herself.

"Roberta and I knew someone would consider that a possibility so we thought that if both fighters are knocked out, whoever is the first to rise whether in five minutes or five hours will be declared the winner." Garcia added.

"When the timer starts, you both may fight." Fabiola reiterated

Roberta handed Fabiola her glasses.

"Before we fight, your shoelaces are untied." Roberta said

Revy ended bursting out with laughs. "You must be making me laugh to death. You're wrong if you think I'll fall for that rouge again."

"It's good to know you've improved your memory." Roberta stated still focused on the gunslinger.

Fabiola moved where Garcia was standing as the timer cling. Roberta came in with the first swing towards Revy's face but she easily evaded her hook as Revy launched a barrage of punches to Roberta's stomach but Roberta still came charging and landed an uppercut towards Revy's chin. Both fighters landed back as petite amount of blood slid from Revy's mouth and Roberta spit a small amount of blood. Roberta landed another on Revy's head as it appeared Roberta had won seeing Revy about to drop but Revy regained herself and landed another blow close to Roberta's jaw. Rock never took his eyes off the two. A small smile landed on Rock's face as he was enjoying the fight. Four minutes remained. Revy grabbed Roberta's hair and pulled her into a punch but Roberta used her own fist to punch away Revy's fist and landed a back fist towards Revy's cheek and she did the same tactic as Revy's grabbing her hair and landed a barrage of punches on her face and threw her down. Revy was down but not unconscious as Roberta pounced on her and began punching her all around until she was knocked out. Revy then countered with two uppercuts towards Roberta then landed a punch on her nose which did nothing but made her bleed and pissed her off. A small growl came from Roberta which Revy responded with a smirk as the two came with the same right hook as Rock, Garcia, and Fabiola all had faces of shock which made it emerge that this scuffle was about to be another draw but the two saw it coming and avoided the other's landing blow as they maneuver their bodies away from their opponent's fist. Roberta threw a right hook on Revy's shoulder as her shoulder was now dislocated but Revy still persisted on fighting. Roberta came to land the finishing blow but Revy saw an opening and landed a blow on Roberta side despite her shoulder being dislocated. One minute remained on the timer. Both were exhausted and one more blow would decide the mêlée.

"Why don't you stay down bitch?" Revy shouted

"I'm going to knock you out but you can see my shoes before you pass out." Roberta replied

Twenty seconds remained on the timer. It appeared Déjà vu as the two were getting ready for one more punch. The two bulls came charging with one last punch but Revy spun around weakening Roberta's punch and landed the coup de gras slamming her punch on Roberta's cheek. Roberta began losing consciousness as she fell to the ground just seconds before the timer ran to zero.

Uncomfortable with the decision but agreeing to say it, Fabiola announced, "The winner by knockout, Revy."

Revy dropped down to one knee breathing heavily, "Now we're even."

Rock brought over her gun holster and handed it as Revy tied it back to her shirt. The two of the walking made their way to the door.

"That is one crazy bitch Rock. Are you sure you still want her?"

"I'm somewhat a magnet since crazy bitches tend to come close. You're right she's crazy but she's still a woman." Rock stated as Garcia and Fabiola was tending to Roberta. Rock then caught a glimpse and saw a dislocated shoulder, bruises on her cheeks, right jaw, and her stomach.

"Let me take you back Revy."

"No, I'll be alright. Your attention needs to be on her. Revy pulled out one of her cutlasses and pointed it towards Rock's head.

"You're no longer part of the lagoon crew. They need you now. _She_ needs you. You're on their side." Bang. She pointed the gun at the building and let out a few shots at the edge. "That is the lagoon crew saying goodbye Rock." She placed the gun back in her holster. Then Rock opened his arms and embraced Revy as he wasn't worried if she would shoot him or rip his balls for what he did. She realized what he did and returned the favor embracing him for a minute or two then they broke the embrace.

"If you need us Rock, don't forget to call."

"I won't forget you guys." He smiled

"Yeah. Yeah. Attend to her now. I wouldn't want to fight that bitch again if she saw you embracing me."

"Take care dumbass." Revy said concealing her emotions

"Take care Two Hands." Rock said as Revy made her way out of the building. Rock then turned his focus back to Roberta.

"Fuck, Roberta." He ran very quickly to attend to her wounds.

How is she Fabiola? Um….Garcia?

Both Fabiola and Garcia rose up and had these stern faces which had the sign of Roberta dying. Rock then sighed.

"You two can stop with the faces now. I know she isn't dead.

"You always have a keen sense Rock." Roberta said raising her body slowly.

Rock was checking her body for any serious injuries and as he was coming across injuries, he came across a bruise on her face; the finishing blow Revy landed which appeared to have a small streak. He was watching the fight from afar but came to a conclusion.

"So that's what you did." He smiled

Fabiola and Garcia stared at Rock knowing the discovery he made.

"You threw the fight at the end."

Roberta's eyes enlarged, "How could you know? We were farther from you and you couldn't have become aware of it so quickly."

"You're the Bloodhound of Florencia. You could've knocked out Revy any time. I thought you wanted her confidence to be the end of her but I noticed at the final seconds you angled your face to where ever Revy landed that blow; you would still be positioned upward. In other words, you would be conscious."

She smiled realizing how superior Rock's senses are. "You're starting to become a Bloodhound Rock. I'm astounded by your aptitude of scrutiny.

Garcia cleared his throat, "Well we better get going. Roberta, Rock, we will leave you be. Make sure you're ready to go within the upcoming week. Fabiola let's go."

Fabiola stared at Rock and smiled as she punched Rock in the stomach as he landed on the ground laying next to Roberta.

"That's our initiation to you. Welcome to our family." She smiled as she walked out with Garcia as a negotiator and a former fighter of the military stood next to each other side to side.

"It's beautiful." Rock said

"Hmm? What is?" She questioned

"The skies. I never noticed how beautiful this art work is. Whether at day, night, or cloudy, the skies will always have its beauty. The same way could be said about you. Whether as Rosarita or Roberta, your beauty will always stay intact."

"You're always a man with words. It was great the first time we met."

"Not really but if shooting a bar up, blowing up the bar, chasing me down with a car, jumping onto the car, shooting all around the city, and boxing with my friend is a great time, then I'm all for it. Rock added

Roberta laughed softly, "I mean when we first met here. You opened my eyes and made me happy."

"I thought Garcia did that for you." Rock speculated

"I will never forget how Master welcomed me in and how young master reborn me as a new person. However, you Rock, you made me realize certain aspects of myself I never knew I had. I never know I could ever love a man let alone date one and I didn't know I could relate with someone like you. I said I would only serve young master, now I want to serve another. " Her hand got closer to his

"Thanks Roberta. I don't deserve this praise but I'm happy those words were uttered by you." Rock said. "I have a question. Why did you throw the fight? I know you didn't want her to win but you kept wavering with her techniques. Hell, I'm not sure if you were taking it seriously."

"Don't you know what happened to the curious cat?" She asked.

"He died but at least he wasn't a pussy about it." Rock joked.

Roberta laughed a little but still in pain. "You're funny. I never laughed as hard so I will answer. I wanted to save someone."

"But you have saved some….." Rock was interrupted by Roberta placing her finger on his mouth.

"I know I have saved someone but I wanted to save someone by means of your method and I've got to say that I never had that drive of excitement. I know when I fought her the first time that she wouldn't last as long against me with a broken shoulder. I'm surprised she lasted as long though. I was waiting for our rematch but this time I knew your friend and I was on par. You were very distressed about her and realized this might be the last time you see her before we depart. I talked it out with young master and Fabiola and I decided to throw the fight. Besides, wouldn't want you to miss embracing her." Her eyes changed for a split second.

"You were conscious that entire time? I thought you would be knocked out for a couple minutes." Rock pondered.

"Yes. As you recalled before, I was conscious. I just fell down and closed my eyes at the last second. Garcia and Fabiola knew, so I wouldn't have to worry about closing my eyes. They both covered my face so you wouldn't see my opened eyes. I saw you walking over to her and you both exchanged some words and I saw you hug her." She responded

"I know you're pissed but I…" Rock was interrupted again.

"I'm not pissed Rock. I know you were waiting to implant that action for a while but you were scared she would shoot your balls off if you revealed to her any form of emotions. I'm happy you did it.

"Shoot your balls off? I wouldn't expect you to articulate those words."

"I guess you and your friend are rubbing off on me."

"Let's go back to my room so I can rub off more of myself on you." Rock said.

"Don't let me kill you." She responded with a smile as Rock leaned closer kissing her lips as she kissed back.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading. Once again, I apologize for the long update. Expect the next chapter within a week or two. Now it's just Rock and Roberta. What new adventures await them? Find out.


End file.
